In Cold Blood
by Riverhaze
Summary: The dead are not supposed to just appear one day and look you in the face, make you question every sin you committed, that's what Itachi thought until he saw his former lover standing face to face with him. Do not own Naruto :D
1. Chapter 1

The forest was still in the morning air, dew blanketed the underbrush from the night before, raindrops slipping from leaves from a light sprinkle.

Ragged breathing cut through the stillness, a girl was limping through a thick over grown trail. She was wearing a dark blue causal kimono, her hair messy and entwined with twigs and bits of leaves. Her shoes were gone, long gone in fact.

Blood dripped from her side, she pressed on it heavily, her eyes drooping wearily. She collapsed then and started to crawl on her knees, ignoring any stray pebble she happened to cross. She broke through the small forest to a path leading away from her home. She fell down, exhaustion finally consuming her, hidden by a large rose bush growing wildly out of place.

She closed her gray eyes, thankful that she was to tired and worn out to dream, for she would have nightmares.

An hour passed and the sun finally peeked over head, staring down at the teen. A cart rattled by, lead by a fat donkey.

"Daddy look!" A little girl pointed at the girl asleep by the rose bush. "What and odd rose!" The little girl added.

The man leading the cart wrenched on the reins, his donkey heehawing impatiently.

"She's bleeding!" He gasped and ran to the girl. He drug her out away from the rose bush, and turned her over. Her skin was deftly pale, almost paper white, her lips a faint purple. But she was alive, barely. The man lay her gently on the back of the cart, his daughter observing the girl curiously.

"We need to take her back into town!" The man said and the cart wrenched forward now at top speed. "Hold a blanket or towel to her side tightly!" The man ordered. The girl obeyed and wrapped the other girl up tightly. The cart arrived in the small town a few minuets later, the man picked up the dying girl and rushed her to the town medic.

Hours later she was wrapped up in bandages, her breathing becoming more stable, and the color returning to her lips. She was wearing a fresh kimono borrowed from a girl in the town her age.

"Akio-san, look at this." The medic said. In his hands was the girl's old kimono, on the back was a simple design. A fan, with a red top and white bottom.

"But they were all killed." The man, Akio, whispered. They glanced down at the girl, who was now snoozing peacefully.

"Apparently not, should we inform Konoha?" The medic asked.

"We'll wait until she wakes up, and see from there." Akio said.

_The man stared at me with blood red eyes, so fueled with hate. _

_His katana was coated with blood, so much so, she doubted it was even white anymore. She drifted off, glad for once she had been ANBU and now it was paying off. It worked, he thought she was dead._

_Some one cried out far away, and the monster looked up and moved toward the person._

_'Don't hurt...him.' She thought as she went under._

_She woke up hours later, it was still dark out, and her side hurt. She got up and looked around, deserted. The other bodies were gone, she had been moved, hidden oddly under a few thick red fern bushes. She made her way to the forest, she had to get out, away from the monster._

_Away. She blinked as silent tears ran down her face, why would he do such a thing? To his own family, to her-?_

**Four Years Later**

The dead are supposed to stay dead, not walk around like nothing was wrong.

That's what Moriko thought. Riko for short.

She lived in a small village outside of Konoha her whole life, she had been adopted by her father Akio and had a younger sister Fumiko. Her adoptive mother died long ago.

She had long night black hair she usually kept up in a pony tail, her bangs framing her heart shaped face with light gray eyes. She was 18 or so. She wasn't married yet, in fact her whole life she was terrified of having any romantic relationships. She wasn't afraid of boys, but the closeness.

"Riko-chan, are we going yet?" Fumiko, now almost ten, pestered her. They were going to Konoha to buy her a new formal kimono, the energetic Fumiko ripped her original beyond repair in a fit of rage.

"Yes, alright." Moriko said. They said goodbye to their father, Moriko's purse hung loosely on a string like belt on her waist, Fumiko chatting happily, chasing the occasional butterfly. It would take them a good hour or so to reach Konoha on foot, Moriko looked up at the sun, it shone brightly that day, and she had a sudden vision.

A boy her age with long hair sat next to her, he was smiling oddly and the two kissed. She blinked, back to reality. She always had those strange visions. Like flashes from another life.

"Are you OK Riko-chan?" Fumiko asked. Moriko shook her head.

"Yes, just a thought." Moriko smiled at her sister.

_Line Break_

Itachi Uchiha brought the cup of tea to his lips slowly and took a sip.

Kisame was next to him as they sat in the mildly busy tea shop. A group of jonin walked in, Kakashi among them. The copy-nin noticed the robes of black with scarlet clouds and narrowed his eyes. People generally feared these robes, being the infamous uniforms for traitors.

The jonin sat behind the two Akatsuki, their identities hidden from their straw hats.

"Let's go, we have a mission." Itachi murmured to his partner, the two paid for their meal and left like silent phantoms.

"Somethings wrong." Kakashi said, his eyes following the two.

"Aw, calm down Kakashi, their not harming anyone!" Asuma waved it off.

'Yet.' Kakashi added in his head.

Out in the streets, Itachi and Kisame made their way to the hospital, Itachi asking in the village he secretly still loved. It hadn't changed at all in the years he had left.

A little girl ran by them laughing, her brown hair pulled back into pigtails.

"Fumiko!" Her older sister ran by her, barely brushing against Itachi. He stiffened, his body suddenly electrified. The girl weaved in and out of the crowd easily, barely hitting anyone, and caught her little sister, who was now giggling. A few people passing by smiled at her innocence.

"Did I scare you Riko-chan?" The little girl, Fumiko laughed. Riko. That name stirred up a ghost inside him, it was a familiar name to one he would always know. There was a faint chakra signature to the girl Riko, as if it had not been used in a long time. A failed ninja perhaps? Riko turned around and glanced at the two men, her eyes light gray, hair dark black.

He knew that girl. It was her.

But he had killed her.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, perplexed as to why Itachi was as still as a statue.

"Let's go." Itachi said, and the two continued to walk toward the hospital to their target.

Moriko couldn't shake the image of the man away. He was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds, his head covered by a straw hat. He had a friend similarly dressed with him, but she could almost guess what he looked like if he took off his hat.

She tried not to dwell on it, fear rose inside her quickly when she thought of his would be coal eyes. She left the city with a small paper bag, Fumiko's new kimono folded neatly inside.

"Did you see those scary men, one was staring at you!" Fumiko said, skipping along.

"Yes, but his face was covered, how could you tell?" Moriko smiled kindly, a little irked.

"I could just tell!" Fumiko said, puffing out her chest.

Across the city, as the two stepped outside the gates, Itachi and Kisame where fleeing the hospital.

'He's well guarded, more than I thought.' Itachi thought as he glided over buildings, Kisame at his heels. He had to see one more thing. He picked up on the girl, Moriko's, chakra. She was leaving the city, exactly where Itachi was heading. Convenient? Divine Intervention? Possible.

They easily escaped Konoha, and landed in front of a stunned Moriko. Kisame followed silently, he preferred not to ask. The girl looked like Itachi strangely, but there were subtle and obvious changes. She had light gray eyes, her hair the slightest hint of brown to it, her nose smaller and pointed up, eyes wide with borrowed innocence.

"Hey! It's them!" Fumiko said, not even afraid. Moriko's hand shot out in front of Fumiko protectively.

"Stay back." Moriko said, trying to muster any courage at all.

"What is your name?" The shorter of the two asked, Itachi.

Just then, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai arrived in the blink of an eye.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Kakashi hissed. Moriko stumbled back a bit, still in a protective stance. The silver haired jonin turned his face to look at the two pedestrians, and his exposed eye widened.

"You, but your-" He breathed, recognizing the girl. But she was supposed to be dead. They never found her body and many pondered what had happened, but her blood had been found, she had lost allot of it, to much to survive as the medics put it. The two men removed their hats and the shorter one pulled his right hand out of his robe to rest on the zipper. The other one was monster like, almost a shark, Fumiko whimpered to herself.

Itachi locked eyes with Moriko, and she felt a recognition. He had been in her dreams for the past eight months, staring down at her with blood red eyes, her reason for fearing men oddly.

"You, what is your name?" Kakashi asked Moriko.

"She's Riko-chan!" Fumiko piped up.

"Moriko." She added in a whisper. Kakashi shook his head.

The shark-man, Kisame, took out the sword on his back and slammed it down, bearing his teeth. The ninja started to fight and Moriko held Fumiko back, who was staring at them wide-eyes. She felt protective for the red-eyed man for some reason, she itched to jump in and round house kick the other ninja's away. She shook her head and something flashed in her head.

_"Could you ever forgive me?" A boy asked her age, he was the one fighting now, but his eyes softer, leaning toward her, the two perched on top of a large mountain with faces carved into it._

_"Of coarse Itachi-kun." She whispered stroking his hair like a lover to lover. He kissed her softly, then roughly, panicked. He pulled away, sorrow painted heavily on his features. "What's wrong!" She asked._

_"Thank you, Rei." He breathed._

Moriko opened her eyes and the fighting was over, Itachi was it, looked at her once more, and disappeared along with his comrade in a swarm of ravens.

"Miss Moriko, you need to come with us." Kakashi turned to Moriko.

"No, I need to go home, and get away from this crazy place." Moriko stood up, Fumiko bouncing up and down next to her. Kurenai looked at her curiously, Asuma was stone faced.

"We believe you may be Rei Uchiha, she was reported dead after the Uchiha Massacre, but her body was never found, only her blood. She was the lover of Itachi Uchiha, and frankly, you look identical to her." Kakashi said.

"I remember we found you bleeding to death in the forest a few miles away from here!" Fumiko blurted out.

"I believe the Hokage should deal with this." Asuma said.

_The girl they found woke up days later, asking for water and food. She seemed to have amnesia, not really remembering her name or origins._

_"We found you in the forest bleeding to death, could you remember why you where there?" Akio asked._

_"Forest. Moriko. That's my name." Moriko said, smiling dumbly. Akio exchanged looks with the medic and other town officials._

_"Alright Moriko, we need to talk in private." One said and the men shuffled out as Moriko started to drink._

_"What do you think?" The medic asked, all turning to Akio. _

_"She obviously doesn't remember her family, maybe the shock from the murders has cause her to loose her memory." Akio said. "She can stay with me and my family until she is okay to go back to Konoha." He added._

_"What if she isn't an Uchiha?" One added dumbly. Everyone looked at him with narrowed eyes and he shrunk away._

_"Moriko, how would you like to stay with me and my family? I have a young daughter Fumiko who would love to meet you." Akio returned and rest his hand on her shoulder. She shrunk away involuntarily._

_"OK." She added lifelessly. _

"If she is Rei, she obviously does not remember." Tsunade rubbed her temples, seriously, this was obvious stuff. Moriko stood in the office awkwardly, Fumiko was outside being watched by a strange pink-haired girl.

Sasuke Uchiha was called in and staring hardly at Moriko, which was freaking her out. She definitely was Rei, but did not have the right attitude. Rei was sarcastic and witty, but also nice and kind. She was polite to her elders, and even once told him that one day he could surpass Itachi.

"You could speak to my adoptive father, Akio, he lives in the village not to far from here where I live with my sister." Moriko added, her voice faint and soft, obviously intimidated by the ninja's.

"Do you remember anything from the time you were not with this Akio?" Tsunade asked, wishing she could take a shot right now.

"Not really, just flashes of images and colors." Moriko shrugged, she never put much attention to her past, cause frankly it didn't bother her.

"Alright." Tsunade nodded to two silent ANBU in the back who disappeared in quick flashes, this irked Moriko, did they ever use doors? "Step out side please? We need to speak in private." Tsunade said. Moriko nodded and ghosted out of the room to join her sister, the pink-haired girl smiled at her politely.

"She has a chakra system." Kakashi said.

"It's exactly like Rei's. It is Rei's." Sasuke added.

"I know, I felt it to." Tsunade growled. Asume and Kurenai exchanged a quick glance.

"YOU CALLED ME OH YOUTHFUL HOKAGE-SAMA!" Gai appeared grandly, striking his infamous pose.

"Yes, how is Naruto doing?" Tsunade asked, not one to forget the attack on him in light of this new discovery.

"Fine! He is blessed with YOUTH!" Gai boomed proudly.

Outside, Moriko stared at the wall, as still as death. Akio would not have lied to her, would he? She looked around the hall way and had a memory flash, her, walking down it in full Anbu uniform, a scroll clenched in her hand, humming to herself.

Moriko shook the memory away, not keen to take another journey down memory lane again today. Look at the mess she was in now.

"Riko-chan! You forgot my dress!" Fumiko blurted out, nearly falling off her seat.

Miles and miles away, Itachi was flying over tree branches at top speed.

Was that Rei? It couldn't be, he heard her heart stop that fateful night, saw the life leave her eyes. She had been a hunter-nin, she probably used a jutsu to feign death at the last minute, but he would have seen it!

His foot missed a branch and he almost went tumbling down, but instead stumbled his way back into pace.

"Are you okay today Itachi?" Kisame called, perplexed as to why Itachi was acting so strangely.

"Fine." Itachi said in his signature monotone voice.

He was still haunted by his own past, by Rei, who he killed in cold blood.

* * *

OH MI GAWD MAI HANDS HURT

so many...so long... :O

lol once i started i could not stop...anywho

this idea has been going around in my head for a while, but I usually scrap it, cause, OC story fics are in my opinion, horrible.

sadly, we have yet to learn the identity of Itachi's lover, so i had to make it up...yes, i was inspired to write this after learning

itachi had a lover, murders need love too D:

so let me know what ya'll think, ill probably continue, prob not, this is just supposed to be a one chappie, oh mi gawd my imagination is reeling, thing,

i still have two other stories i need to finish :3

so, review, point out any mistakes, constructed criticism is always welcome, but be nice :D no meanies pls...and flames will be laughed at


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to write this because I'm having writer's block on my other story, Blood is Thicker.

Nothin like getting rid of writer's block like takin a break and writin sum thing else...

I also realized I got a continuity error in the last chapter, Tsunade returned after naruto was attacked by Itachi LOL it is a fanfic after all, oh well

I decided to add possible SasuSaku, NaruSaku, or HinaNaru in the story, since most people only read fanfics for their favorite couples, and I'm one of those selfish authors that loves reviews. Why? They make me vomit rainbows.

* * *

Moriko tapped her slim fingers on the table, her other hand holding her slumped head as she awaited her father's response. Kakashi sat on her other side and on the other side was Gai.

Akio fidgeted with his shirt collar.

"Erm, well, I found her nearly dead on the edge of a forest. I took her back to my home here and we helped save her from death. She woke up and told us her name was Moriko, but it was clear she did not know where she was from. We found her in a traditional Uchiha casual kimono, and decided we'd take her back to Konoha if she remembered she was an Uchiha. It was just after the massacre, and we were startled. We decided it would be best if she stayed here, she'd be safe. And I took her as one of my own." He said, staring at his lap the entire time.

"I was going to tell you Moriko, I swear." He added with sad eyes, alert to her response. Moriko felt no hate to her father, and smiled.

"It's okay, I don't blame you." She said.

"We can offer her protection in the village. The Hokage believes Moriko, or Rei, is in danger from Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said. Akio raised his eye brows.

"She is perfectly safe here! Hardly any one knows our village exists." He said and huffed.

"I'd rather stay here, it's more of a home than Konoha." Moriko frowned at the two ninja's.

"So youthful!" Gai burst into tears and Akio looked at him nervously.

"The Hokage has ordered that you be put under protection in the village for two weeks, then you can return home, but you'll be put under surveillance until we can determine you're not under danger." Kakashi said briskly.

"Why would she be under danger?" Akio asked.

"Well, Itachi meant for only Sasuke to survive, so now that he knows that Rei survived, he may want to, uhm, want to finish the job." Kakashi said, side stepping over the face that Rei had been Itachi's lover.

"Well, I don't want to." Moriko crossed her arms and looked up hardly. Kakashi then saw briefly the shadow of Rei upon her face. Was Rei finally slipping out?

"Sorry Moriko, you don't have a choice." Kakashi said brightly. "Pack some of your things." He added, patting a shocked Moriko on the back and standing up.

**S**asuke paced up and down the small path way where he was to meet with his team mates. How had Naruto managed to fend of Itachi when he was tossed aside like a rag doll?

Hatred naturally bubbled up inside Sasuke at the thought of his traitorous brother and he clenched and unclenched his fist's.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura arrived, smiling as always.

"Hn." He grunted his acknowledgement. She sat atop the fence and watched him march up and down the road.

"Are you going to visit your relative?" She asked then. Sasuke skidded to a stop hardly and rounded to the pinkette.

"What?" He demanded harshly, thinking she was talking about Itachi.

"You know. The girl that they found." Sakura said, surprised at his reaction.

"Oh. Hn." He said. He wondered if she really was Rei, if she was suffering amnesia from the shock of the massacre of their family from her lover, then Sasuke was envious of her. He would give anything to just forget about it and live his life. He shook his head. He could not forget about his revenge.

"Hey Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto came bounding toward them, his smiled wide and eyes bright. Sasuke glared at the blond and wanted to punch his best friend in the face.

"What Naruto?" Sakura sighed.

"I'm leaving for training with Jiraiya soon!" He said, probably hoping she'd confess her love for him and that she'd miss him every second until he'd return.

"That's cool." She said as if she didn't care. Naruto deflated and muttered yeah.

"Hey, dobe, did you forget I was here?" Sasuke smirked, he wanted to make Naruto mad, ruin his joy for once.

"How could I? You cast an emo cloud over everything!" Naruto jeered back, his smile plastered across his face. Sasuke glared at him and wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Sakura sense this and jumped in between the two.

"Hey, why don't we go to the training grounds?" She suggested.

"Good idea, how about a friendly spar Naruto?" Sasuke smirked wide.

"Erm, bad idea, let's just walk around the market place!" Sakura said hysterically.

"And leave me behind?" A familiar lazy voice drawled. The three spun around to see the Copy Ninja leaning against a gate, flipping the pages of his usual smut.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto chimed.

"I actually have a good reason to be so. I had to escort Moriko to her new protected home." Kakashi drawled, closing his book and tucking it away in his pocket.

"How long will she be there?" Sakura asked.

"Two weeks, give or take. And I have good news for you all! You have...two weeks off!" Kakashi said happily. The three genin just stared at him.

"Really?" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you are leaving tomorrow for training with Jiraiya, I suspect Sasuke would want to train more rigorously than you two. And Sakura, I suspect would like to, erm, do Sakura things." He said uncomfortably. Sakura glowered at him, and his phrase didn't even phase the other two.

"You're right Kakshi, these two are causing me to lag behind a bit." Sasuke said and turned to leave.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, brandishing his fist's. Sakura stared after the retreating Uchiha, he hadn't talked like that since the three first became a unit. She bit her lip, disturbed by Sasuke's behavior.

**M**oriko looked out of her new room's window, it was across the Hokage tower, and many Anbu's lived in the building as well, four female anbu were stationed to over look her, while several of the burliest men stood guard outside her door.

She felt like Repunzel, trapped atop a large tower with out a single prospect of being freed. She ran a hand through her loose hair at this thought and backed away from the window.

"Is all this necessary?" She grumbled like what felt the millionth time.

"Yes, Moriko-san." One of the Anbu guards said with strained patience. She wouldn't be able to see her family for two weeks, and if she wanted to go outside, she'd have to have it cleared by the Hokage and then escorted by a group of Anbu guards. Moriko got up and the girl followed her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Moriko huffed and closed the door to the bathroom sharply. She didn't really, but some alone time would be nice. She sat down on the closed toilet and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't see why she needs this protection. If she is Rei, wouldn't she be able to just take out Itachi herself? What I heard, she's responsible for more than half of the missing nin's locked up in prison right now. Wasn't she one of the best Hunter Nin's?" She heard one of the Anbu grumble from the other room.

"Yeah, I heard she always caught who she was assigned to hunt down." Another added.

"Don't you guys listen? She has amnesia. She probably doesn't even remember her time as Rei." She heard the one who had just been with her say.

"One thing I wouldn't mind forgetting is slamming Itachi. I mean, he is pretty hot, but he's a syco." The fourth grumbled and they all agreed afterward.

"That would have been awkward for me. What do you say to him? Gee, I like blood and gore too, wanna get together some time?" Another said and they all laughed.

Moriko glanced at her reflection. What had she done to wind the hear of Itachi Uchiha? If he did love her though, he would have spared her and not Sasuke. She shook her head, what did she know the reasons for Itachi's murdering spree?

She glanced to the small bathroom window and an idea blossomed in her mind. She climbed on top of the sink silently and pushed at the old style window. It opened silently and she peeked outside. The ledge of the building, only about an inch or so, glanced from the side. She wondered if she could crawl out of the window and crawl along the edge, dropping down from floor to floor until she was on the ground, and make a bid for freedom? She doubted it would work, considering the building was swarming with Anbu.

The idea would wait for another day and she closed the window. She made to flush the toilet and loudly started to wash her hands, and heard the gossiping Anbu quiet as she walked out of the room.

Something flashed across her mind then, it jumped out and she had to lean against the wall to keep herself up.

_It was dark, impenetrable. She was moving through this blackness, and something rushed past her ankles, she was running across water. Everything came into focus as she took in her surroundings._

_The moon was absent from the skyline, but stars dotted the heavens in patterns indiscernible at the speed she was going. The river was large, and rushed through the chasm the waves crashed the shore line on either sides, she was some where rural, not yet tamed by man._

_Her muscles contracted easily as she charged through nature, her all black anbu armor allowing her to blend into the darkness._

_A small raft became visible through the night, on it, a man was clinging with dear life, his chakra system mediocre. But he was dangerous to the village due to his extensive knowledge of it's secret's and workings. She landed on the raft with one leap and stood before him._

_"N-no! Please!" He cried and started to sob. Rei cocked her head to one side. "You're an Uchiha! I can t-tell. I have news, grave news for you! Please, let me explain why I left! They're planning to ki-" _

_He was silenced as she broke his neck in one fluid motion. She had been told not to listen to his pleas. She never did anyway. She allowed her conscious to leave her when she had a mission, she let her primal instinct take over, and she viewed each task like a game. There were winners, and there were losers, and to loose this game would mean to loose your life._

_She searched his pockets, empty. The raft seemed to shake and she ducked, jumping from the wooden boat, landing in the water, standing above it, basic chakra control technique. _

_A thick man stood on the raft, she hadn't even noticed him. He was a common thug, but was armed with paper explosives. He threw another one and she easily dodged out any he threw. She performed the basic hand signs, and with one mighty gasp, fire exploded from her mouth like a great dragon. It engulfed the raft, burning it to ashes._

_She sensed the man's life fade away along with the fire, and she watched as the remains of the raft and the bodies tumbled over the hidden waterfall, only distinguishable by the roar of the water crashing to the bottom. She flexed her right shoulder, something she did after every mission, and with a puff of smoke, vanished from the scene. _

_She was now sitting before an elderly third Hokage._

_"He tried to tell me something before I killed him. Something about my clan, that they're planning something." Rei said. The Third Hokage peered at his favorite Hunter Nin, the one that never failed, that wore the leaf symbol above her own clan's._

_"Are you loyal to your clan? Above your village?" He asked then. Rei frowned._

_"Well, I took an oath to defend my village. It's my home. My clan is just my family, a family that's just powerful because the sharingan." Rei said uncomfortably._

_"Hm, well, he was obviously just trying to get your attention, to stay alive for a few minutes more. I thought you above all others would realize that." He said, and air of disappointment in his tone. Rei nodded, she wouldn't have minded if he was mad at her, because anger was just an emotion, but disappointment was worse. She left minutes later and arrived in the Uchiha district as dawn was rising. She often returned from missions at crazy times._

_She changed into her civilian close, not even tired slightly, but energetic. She set off for a walk when-_

_"_Moriko, are you okay?" One of the Anbu asked her, shaking her arm. Moriko opened her eyes.

"Amazing timing!" She snapped at the girl and marched back into her room. The Anbu looked at the girl with surprise.

**I**tachi sat with his eyes closed as Deidara teased him above his failed mission.

"Itachi-kun, failed, un!" He laughed, but Itachi barely heard Deidara's teasing.

He remembered sinking his katana, already drenched with blood, through the heart of the one he loved. Watching as life left her eyes as she collapsed, pain and heartbreak written across her features.

Now, she was alive. He could feel her out there, knowing her heart still beat, that he had failed the murder the hunter nin that killed hundreds in the name of Konoha.

He opened his eyes and Deidara meet them, then collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no! Deidara-kun!" Tobi started to flutter around and around and Itachi smirked.

"Relax, he's not dead." Itachi grunted. Moments later, Deidara resurfaces, panting heavily.

"What did you do that for, un!" He demanded hotly. Itachi respinded by simply leaving the room.

* * *

funfact: I wrote this while listening to 3OH!3's album Street's of Gold on an infinite shuffle.


End file.
